


while we're howling like wolves

by gothtwink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Ethan, Collar, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Ethan, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise, Puppy Play, Restraints, Riding, Sex, Sexual Pet Play, Slapping, Sub Mark, Top Mark, leash, lmk if i need to add more tags :), tiny bit of impact play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtwink/pseuds/gothtwink
Summary: Pet play with power bottom eth and good boy mark
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	while we're howling like wolves

**Author's Note:**

> there is a depressing lack of pet play fics so im fixing that lol. vaguely edited cause im lazy

Ethan pants as Mark thrusts into him, each jerk of his hips driving him further up the bed. 

Ethan holds a leash in his left hand attached to a collar around Mark's neck that he tugs whenever Mark hits a particularly sensitive spot inside him. 

His right hand holds the bed frame, trying to find any stability he could while Mark fucks him from behind. It's a struggle not to let go of both and lay his chest on the bed so Mark can go even deeper, but he wants to stay in control for tonight. Mark may be the one topping him, but he isn't in control. 

Mark starts groaning and he presses his forehead into the top of Ethan's back. His long hair tickles Ethan's shoulders and he makes a mental note to have Mark wear a ponytail next time. Ethan is already close but he doesn't want the night to be over yet. 

"Are you gonna breed me puppy? Gonna cum inside me like a good boy?" Ethan asks, tugging the leash in his hand lightly. 

Mark lets out an embarrassingly high pitched noise and nods into Ethan's back. 

"No you aren't," Ethan replies, smiling, knowing that Mark will hate him for it. He turns back to see a pained look on Mark's face as he slows his thrusts. 

"Stop and pull out." Ethan says firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

Mark says nothing, as he usually does during his submissive scenes, and slowly pulls out, huffing as he does so. He's still breathing heavily as he sits back on his heels, waiting for Ethan's next command. 

Ethan gets off his knees and moves off the bed. He tells Mark to lay back and after he does he ties the leash to their headboard. He leaves enough slack that Mark won't choke himself by moving, but he can't sit up. 

"You're such a good pup for me," Ethan says, running his hands up Marks body. Since he's laying on his back Ethan has full access to Mark's genitals, but he ignores them. He runs his hands all over the muscular man's body, avoiding his erogenous zones, but making sure to get close enough to tease.

Mark closes his eyes, enjoying the pampering and trying to calm himself down. He had been so close to coming when Ethan told him to stop, and he's still extremely horny. 

When Ethan notices his closed eyes he slaps his outer thigh and snaps "Pay attention, puppy."

Mark opens his eyes, and then Ethan grabs his face and leans in. "Tell me you want this, thank me for denying you the pleasure of coming inside me."

Mark frowns, Ethan knows he isn't super vocal in subspace, so he rarely orders him to talk. 

Mark doesn't respond quick enough for Ethan's liking but instead of punishing him he just laughs at his look of confusion and says "Aw I forgot, you're just a dumb puppy, you can't speak." 

Mark furrows his eyebrows and squirms a bit. He's oddly turned on by Ethan insulting him but he's equally embarrassed. 

Smirking at his reaction Ethan continues.   
"If you're too stupid to tell me, then show me. Convince me that you need to fuck me." 

Mark wiggles his hips and makes grabby hands at Ethan. Ethan tsks and says "Dogs don't have hands," before leaving the bed yet again. Mark strains slightly to try and see where he's going but he can't due to the leash. Ethan returns quickly with handcuffs which he uses to quickly attach Mark's wrists to headboard near the leash. 

"Try again," he orders. Mark whines and ruts into the air, desperate enough to give into the indignity. His cheeks are flushed red from both arousal and humiliation. 

Ethan grins and says "Good boy" before crawling back on the bed and laying on his stomach between Mark's legs. He doesn't tease, he immediately takes Mark's dick into his mouth and starts blowing him. 

Mark thighs close around Ethan's head, not enough to hurt but Ethan decides to put a stop to it regardless. He puts his hands on Marks hips and uses his forearms to spread and hold down Marks thighs. Even though Mark is stronger than him he cant fight Ethan's hold due to the odd angle, and being distracted by his mouth. 

Ethan stops sucking Mark's dick to kiss the shaft, and play with Mark's balls. He tries to buck his hips to get Ethan to continue blowing him but Ethan only slaps his thigh again and says "No."

Mark stays still compliantly and eventually Ethan gets bored of teasing him. After a few more minutes of sucking his dick Ethan decides he's thoroughly worked up. 

"Are you ready to fuck me again?" Ethan asks. Mark nods vigorously and Ethan laughs. 

"Okay puppy, you can fuck me again, but this time I want you to make me come, okay?" Ethan straddles Mark's hips, hovering over his dick, pressing the tip against his entrance. 

Once he bottoms out on Mark's dick he sits and waits, clenching slightly at the intrusion but not making any other moves to please himself. After a moment Mark gets the memo. He's making Ethan come, he's doing the work. Ethan certainly didn't make it easy for him choosing this position, but Mark likes a challenge. 

With the new angle Ethan is tight around Mark, and he takes a moment to remember how to work limbs. He adjusts his legs so he could comfortably fuck up into Ethan, and then he slowly starts building a rhythm. As he does so he slightly adjusts his hips and legs trying to find Ethan's sweet spot. 

After a couple minutes and some minor adjustments one thrust makes Ethan moan and rest his hands on Mark's chest, leaning slightly forward. Mark continues abusing that spot, making Ethan squint his eyes closed, and start properly riding Mark. With their combined efforts the pleasure is even more intense, and Mark can tell Ethan is close. 

"Fuck puppy, you're so good for me. Letting me ride your big dick whenever I want, using you to please me. You take it so well." Ethan continues to mutter praise under his breath as he gets closer to his climax. Mark groans at the praise and thrusts roughly into him twice more before Ethan comes onto both their stomachs.

As he orgasms his muscles tighten, prompting Mark to spill into him too. He weakly thrusts into Ethan a couple more times before relaxing into the bed and letting his orgasm wash over him. 

For a moment the only sound in the room is the two men panting before Ethan says   
"Fuck, that was good."

Mark says nothing, still riding the post orgasm high, but he opens his eyes when he feels Ethan get off him. 

He smiles and says "I'll be back in two minutes, relax" before walking into their bathroom. Mark hears the sink in the bathroom turn on as he lays with his eyes closed and wades through the foggy feeling of coming out of subspace. 

Suddenly there's something cold on his stomach and it shocks him out of his own head. He opens his eyes and sees it's just Ethan washing the sweat and cum off his tummy. 

"Sorry puppy, I should've warned you its a bit cold." Ethan says, quickly finishing washing him up and then moving to uncuff his arms and take off his collar. 

"'S fine," Mark replies with a scratchy voice. 

Ethan raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Oh I didn't know Mark was back so early," he quips, massaging Mark's wrists where the cuffs left marks. Usually Mark is in subspace all through aftercare but not today. 

Mark simply shrugs and remains quiet. Despite being mostly out of the altered state of mind he still feels quiet and small. Kind of half in half out of space. He lets Ethan handle the aftercare and lets his mind wonder. 

Ethan has moved from rubbing his wrists to running his fingers through Marks hair. He eventually breaks the silence. 

"Would you like to get dressed?" he asks quietly. 

Mark peers at him through half open eyes for a moment before nodding. Everything feels slow, but Ethan helps him get dressed before dressing himself and then pulling Mark back into bed. 

As they cuddle Mark feels his head get more and more clear. 

Eventually he looks at Ethan and says "Next time I'm dom you're doing a work out, my abs fucking hurt."

Ethan bursts out laughing and ruffles Mark's hair. 

"Okay big boy, next time you can get your revenge."


End file.
